Jealouse Kurtbastian
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Kurt has to Kiss someone for a play how does Sebastian his boyfriend react


**AN:**** BECAUSE I PICTURE SEBASTIAN AS THE JEALOUSE TYPE...**

Sebastian shuffled to his seat in the Arena. It was the closing night of a new play in Ohio city, that Kurt had a lead role in. After months of haggling, Sebastian had managed to secure a ticket for the sold-out show.

Kurt was flawless all of sings songs couldn't have been done better that Jesus himself, (assuming Jesus can sing) his dance moves were amazing and _God where did his so-called Baby Penguin go? _

Sebastian hadn't known Kurt had such a talent for acting, because he certainly knew now. The audience loved him and he was obviously the best performer in the show (although Sebastian may have been slightly biased).

You get the point Kurt performed amazingly.

The closing scene was the only scene Sebastian had a roblem with.

Kurt's fellow lead was handsome to say the least, he was tall with dark hair and muddy-brown eyes. He could probably have any person he wanted with looks like those, even Sebastian would admit he looked better that him (and that's saying something).

There was a faint hint of romance between the two characters for the whole play, but in the final scene, Kurt's character was taking up a job in Misouri and leaving him forever, and Sebastian was just fine with that.

"Wait, before you go, I need to do one last thing, just to know what it's like to have _you_." the man said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him close.

He pressed his lips to Kurt's in a heated kiss, and god _only he can kiss Kurt like that_. Kurt tangled his hands in his hair, and the man placed his hands on his hips, grinding against him.

The curtain went down and the crowd cheered wildly.

...

Sebastian was waiting for Kurt at the backstage exit, although he was honestly a little peeved at him for neglecting to mention he would be sucking face with the best looking guy Sebastian had seen in a long time.

The door opened and Kurt walked through it immediantly hugging Sebastian.

"Hey honey, you were amazing a usual!" Sebastian beamed, he pulled away from Kurt, handing him a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Oh thankyou sweetheart, did you like it?" Kurt said looking at the roses affectionatly, kissing Sebastian on the cheek.

"Yes it was so amazing, I loved it all, except for the..." Sebastian trailed off, avoiding Kurt's eye.

"Except for the..." Kurt prompted, "Oh come on Seb you can tell me!" he pleaded.

"Ok well... the last scene was a bit... physical." Sebastian said bashfully.

"Physical?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by -" he stopped, "OH, _physical._" Kurt smiled.

"You're jealouse." he accused, jabbing Sebastian in the ribs playfully.

"Kurt please dont-" he started but was cut off by Kurt's sing-song.

"Jealouse, jealouse, jealouse, jealouse, J-E-A-L-O-U-S-E! My boyfriend Sebastian Smythe is jealoooooooooooooooouse, jealouse jealouse-" Kurt stopped when he saw that Sebastian looked actually hurt.

He carefully looped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Come on Seb, you know I was just messing, it was all just professional, you know that!"

Sebastian grunted something incoherent, Kurt hated when Seb got like this. When he was upset about something he would go all quiet and reserved.

"Sebby, talk to me," he nuzzled into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Would have been nice if you had warned me, or at least told me." he muttered.

"Sorry Sebby, I didn't know it would bother you this much." He said, he was mentally kicking himself, he hadn't expected Sebastian to be so bothered about it, but looking back on it, he probably should have talked to him about it first.

"And he was s good looking too..."

Kurt pulled away, looking Sebastian straight in the eye.

"Seb, when did you go all insecure on me, he's nothing on you ok? _nothing._"

Sebastian nodded pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

"Plus, if that's what I got for him, imagine what I got saved for you."

Sebastian pulled Kurt close to him, resting his chin on top of his head, and sighing contently.

"I love you Sebastian." Kurt whispered.

"Awww, I love me too." Sebastian smiled, Kurt pulled away, hitting him playfully.

"Mood-killer." Kurt accused.

"Hey, kidding, kidding, I love you too," Sebastian laughed.

"Good." kurt said pecking him lightly.

They walked off hand in hand to Sebastians car.

**WELL, WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT A_SquareCircle**


End file.
